Broken Dreams
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: This is just a little one-shot idea came after watching the Chair scene and Chucks  ending scene in 5x03. Please read and review.


Disclaimer : I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the Characters (only in my dreams) but I do own this story.

This is just a little one-shot could be multi chapter depending but the idea came after watching the Chair scene and Chucks ending scene in 5x03. Please read and review.

Broken Dreams

He sits there in shock, staring at the half full glass of scotch sitting right in front of him. He can't move from the bar stool as he replays the conversation in his head. He suddenly feels his chest constricting as he starts having trouble breathing. He tries loosening his tie but it doesn't help.

He looks at the glass on more time before he gets up from the bar to leave the half full glass of scotch. He knows that scotch and drugs could not make this go away .

He walks slowly as unbearable pain courses through his chest and body. This pain is worse then having a bullet pierce through his skin.

It at this moment when he finally reaches his bed does he realizes that his face is wet, soaked with tears.

He feels.

He finally feels what giving up Blair means. It means there is no more Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and that the children she would bare would not be his. That Chuck and Blair will not have a family and grow old together

Her words are replaying in his head. "I'm pregnant", "It's Louis' " Besides fatherhood doesn't go with the Chuck Bass lifestyle".

The fact the child wasn't his broke him but what killed was her thinking he wouldn't make a good father, or that he never even thought about having a family with her

Since he was 16 years old it's been something he has thought a lot about. It's something he would change his whole life for. It's something he could be great at and something he could do better then Bart. Being a father.

He closes his eyes.

_He is in a hospital room holding a little pink bundle. A baby girl with dark hair, hazel eyes and bow shaped lips. She is a perfect mixture of the both of them. He instantly falls in love and is amazed at how much he can love this little person._

He opens his eyes a tear rolls down for the broken dream

He closes his eyes again

_He sees a young girl with brown curly hair with head band and a puffy dress running into his arms as he comes from a rough day at work. He picks the little girl up and holds her up in the air as she giggles. She gently holds face in her little hands and gives him a peck on the cheek. And it just warms his heart. _

He lets another tear fall from hazel eyes.

_He sees himself back at a hospital holding a little blue bundle and wondering how is it possible to love so many people so much._

Another tear falls.

_He sees a baby boy with dark hair running around the penthouse in nothing but an ascot and diaper dragging around his briefcase full of important proposals. The boy looks at him and smiles as he opens the briefcase and throws all the paper in the air. And just laughing at how cute his little boy is._

And another tear falls.

_He sees his young children sitting at his desk destroying his custom mahogany desk with sharpies. He isn't even mad, he just laughs and smiles at how adorable they are. Not even caring that his children just destroyed his desk. _

More tears fall.

_He sees dances classes, recitals, soccer games, tennis matches, school concerts, school dances, and Parent teacher conferences._

And even more tears fall from his face.

_He sees Birthdays, Holidays, vacations, family reunions, parties, and family portraits._

And the tears keep falling.

_He sees himself taking Sunday walks around central park with his wife and two children just to feed the hungry ducks. _

And the tears just don't seem to stop at his broken dreams. The dreams he has envisioned with Blair at his side. She is the only women he would ever dream of having a family with. The pain of losing it all is unbearable.

So he cries, he sobs uncontrollably as his dream of a family crumbles before him.

It's then when monkey jumps into his bed and senses his pain does he realize this is the closest he'll ever get to the family he has envisioned.

Please let me know what you think. I'm really upset and I'm hoping that Blair wasn't being honest with chuck. So please review and let me know what you think and if you want let me know how you felt about the episode. come to living that lifestyle.


End file.
